


What is my Future?

by TheUnderground15



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha Zeke, Angst, Duals, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Forced Marriage, Knight Levi, M/M, Medieval, Miscarriage, Omega Eren, Omegaverse, Queen eren, Sailor Levi, Seer Eren, dark topics, depressed eren, omega armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnderground15/pseuds/TheUnderground15
Summary: Eren was born an omega with a gift of seeing the future and it was believed he would bring wealth and success to the people of his kingdom. He ran away in hopes of escaping to the new world but he met a sailor and they fell in love.Erens title, however, continued to alter his future. The omega was to be wed to the king, as promised to by his parents, and he suffers under his reign as Levi tries to help him as a royal guard.Will their love conquer the suffering and the pain they bare at the hands of a selfish king ? Or will their love never rekindle and leave both trapped in a cycle of pain and self-hatred?This piece will bounce between timeframes but I will add time markers for your convenience :)
Relationships: Armin x Erwin - Relationship, Ereri - Relationship, Levi/Eren Yeager, erenxlevi, levi x eren, levixeren, riren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	What is my Future?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to open this fic with a warning for my readers. This fic will have heavy content including depression, anxiety, a miscarriage, and a lot of built up angst. There will be one instance of dubious non consent early on- this is not a fic focused around this as it is a very heavy topic and not one to be taken lightly. Also, I will not be portraying omegas and alphas as entirely sex driven creatures, its my own interpretation of the more submissive vs dominant with these titles to add some more division in my piece and make for an added plot. All this aside, there will also be very happy moments and moments that will reflect healthy and wonderful relationships! 
> 
> I will update tags as I go and please, do leave comments about my work! I love to hear what you have to say and I’m interested in improving myself! This work is a wip and I wrote it up over a couple nights.... it’s unbetad so I’m sorry if there are any mistakes that I missed!

CURRENT

It was a beautiful day for a wedding. The sky was clear, the most perfect white clouds floating sparsely to allow the blue sky to be admired by all in the capital. The citizens of the capitol were excited for the wedding of their ruler, excited that the male would be marrying a young, ideal, and very prominent figure- an omegan Seer. They had no need to know of the scandal that almost befell upon the omega and the king's name; a scandal of great distrust that would ruin those who made up the court and the hope for the people of the kingdom. After all, a tainted omega was a useless omega. And, a tainted omega seer meant illness and plague on the kingdom. The seer had the ability to reach into the otherwise unforeseeable future and guide those in need to where they need to be in order to thrive, bathe in riches and experience love. 

Eren was a young omega, just barely reaching the age of 18 as of his wedding day. To be wed on your 18th birthday wasn’t out of the ordinary in their kingdom- it was customary that once the omega has matured, they would be passed on to their alpha. This wasn’t something that Eren saw in his future. He saw himself running away to the sea to be with a strong alpha before his birthday… He saw himself in love and adoring his life with a babe in his arms as they travelled the sea. But now, much has changed. 

Eren looked at his reflection in the ornately decorated mirror that stood before him on the floor, angled perfectly to allow him to see his full body at an angle that honoured and favoured him in every way. His long hair was pulled back into a flattering bun with one section braided back into the bun revealing a sharp jawline and his beautiful features. Gone was the pearl around his neck and the seashells he had collected and made into jewellery. Any evidence of the sea or any hint at it was removed from the castle. Eren, was to be landlocked. Unable to leave the castle walls that most begged to be in. Instead, he wore a white, overly frilly and lace covered shirt shaped with a corset overtop and a long white skirt that pooled at his feet with a small train from the back. 

A small knock sounded from the door behind him. “Come in.” He knew who it was however, it was only recently that the individual had to begin asking for permission to enter a room Eren was in or had as a private space. Eren's eyes stayed on his shirt as he continued to try to pull the sleeves down further so he could hide the large engagement ring that had only been on his ring-finger for the past week. The door behind him opened with a small groan from the hinges and the alpha stepped into the room, his armour buffed and glazed perfectly for the wedding ceremony following soon that afternoon. The insignia of the elite guard adorned the right side of the breastplate and the dark green cloak hung from his shoulder armour, reaching just below his ankles. The knight's dark hair was brushed back for the formal occasion, his steel-grey eyes no longer covered by his bangs. 

“Your highness.” The male bowed at the waist politely, his hand resting on the hilt of his large sword hanging from his hip in its sheath. As he stood up straight he kept his eyes on the floor, away from the royal omega standing before him. 

“You had no shame in looking before, Levi. What is stopping you now?” Eren asked with a teasing tone full of sarcasm. The omega continued to fiddle with his shirt, hating how tight the corset was around his waist to emphasise his smaller size and barren womb. Levi visibly flinched at the tone the omega had. 

“You are marrying the king, your highness. I have no right to look.” The alpha responded with a rough voice, the male evidently holding himself back. The hand on his sword readjusted itself, subconsciously showing his discomfort. The alpha typically had a tremendous amount of control around his emotions. 

“Well…” Eren spoke with a smile but it was one of pain to those who knew the omega well. “That certainly didn’t stop you from planning our esca-“ 

“A foolish idea, as you are aware.” Levi interrupted the bitter omega, his own heart pounding in his chest as he held back his own emotions of suffering and pain. He cares deeply for his omega. But now… now he could only watch him from afar as an elite knight for the king's guard. Zeke had made sure that the pair realised how terrible their idea was and what their outcomes were if they didn’t accept the gracious offers he gave them. 

“Quite foolish… of an omega to care for an alpha such as yourself.” Eren bit back with cruelty, turning to look over his shoulder to meet the alphas eyes. “How foolish, of an omega to think they’d found an alpha capable of love above order.” 

Levi cleared his throat and he looked down at the stone floor. “Eren,-“

“Your highness.” Eren corrected and he turned around completely, his hands resting at his sides as he desperately tried to suppress his emotions and remain calm. 

“Your highness. It was wrong of me to try and steal from the king.” Levi spoke while keeping his head low, trying to ignore the truth of their situation. 

“Steal? Was I yet his property?” Erens hands clenched into fists tightly while he looked down at the alpha. “Whose seed was in my womb, growing a babe for our future?” He asked the male between gritted teeth, very evidently still suffering from the murder of their unborn babe by the king. “Who asked for my hand first?” The brunette stepped down from the small stand before the mirror and walked up to Levi with clear pain and hurt on his face. “Who did I love?!” 

Hearing about their babe and their love struck a chord deep within Levi and the alpha let out a growl, stepping forward quickly into Eren's space. “Who pursued an alpha that wasn’t theirs?!” He demanded of the young omega. “Who proclaimed their love and admiration first?” 

The alpha growled and spoke out of anger. “Who lied to a sailor about their identity? Who wanted a child?! Who killed our babe!”

Eren's eyes filled with tears and he stood before the male, looking at him with pain pouring from his heart. Eren wasn’t searching for a way to make Levi suffer when the two met under the moonlight on the dock 6 months ago. He was an omega tied to a life he didn’t want and yes, he did originally plan on wooing and then running away in the new world he would have escaped to, but he stayed and loved the alpha. He changed his plan so that he could be with him forever.

“I know I wasn’t alone in wanting a babe- it wasn’t an immaculate conception.” He growled back at the alpha but the growl itself was weak and pained. He was still mourning the loss of the presence in his stomach. His hand covered the flat area, his fingers curling over the fabric as he thought back to the swell of his stomach. 

Levi stepped back, realising what he said. Before he could apologise Eren raised his other hand, palm facing the alpha. “You are below me now, knight. You serve to protect our saviour, my husband, and my king. You will never speak to me in such a way again. If you do, I will report to my king and you will be beheaded.” Eren heard Zeke's threat perfectly in his head. He didn’t want to witness Levi’s execution. It was cruel enough that Zeke had Levi’s title as captain for the navy stripped and forced him to work as a castle guard, forever trapped in the fortified walls as a ‘fighter for the saviour and deliverer of freedom’ when he already lived a life of freedom on the sea. 

The alpha had no time to come to terms with what had just occurred when the door to Erens room opened following a strong knock to the wood. A servant who was dressed quite formally curtseyed politely to the omegan bride and she stayed low.

“Your highness, the ceremony is about to begin. His Majesty has requested that you are to be moved to the chapel.” She spoke without any eye contact and with clear distinction, as was expected of Zeke's servants, and she waited for Eren’s response with her hands held dutifully in front of her. “Sir Ackerman, his majesty requests your presence as well, right away.” 

With his jaw clenched, Levi nodded his head and turned to leave the room, not before taking in Eren's appearance. Eren was a beautiful bride. White looked beautiful on the omega and he wished that he could have been the one he was walking up to the altar to. The alpha left the room, shutting the door behind him as he began his dreaded walk to the large chapel facing the castle. His heavy boots hit the stones as if they were weighed down, the male making no effort to pick up his feet. As he left the castle people were laughing jovially and talking to one another eagerly as they prepared for the union they had been waiting for for many years. They knew nothing of the horrible, manipulative ways of their king and just how much people suffered because of his thirst for power. He ignored those who tried to greet him and made his way up the steps of the large chapel.

Once inside, Levi was greeted by fellow soldiers who nodded their heads at him in acknowledgement. Everything today seemed to be reminding Levi of his wishes with Eren. They had plans to get married one day. Eren wanted wild flowers, not large, perfumed roses. He wanted to wed outside the church like the common folk he was raised as, not inside of a church before the highest powers of the world and land. Most importantly, Eren wanted close friends and family, a small wedding to keep their union intimate and loving… All of the court was in attendance as well as royals from neighbouring kingdoms and the lay people who would celebrate outside of the building. This building, though tall with beautifully arched ceilings, felt as if it was closing in on him. As if it was suffocating him and he had no way out. The stained glass depicting unions of omegas and alphas as well as the many saints of unity seemed to be mocking him and he was certain they would be pointing and laughing at his failure to protect the omega and family he desired and loved so dearly.

It wasn’t hard finding the king when he arrived. The blonde alpha stood with the Pope at the altar, the male laughing at something said as if he hadn’t a single sin. When Zeke saw his new knight he smiled and he waited for Levi to bow before speaking. “How does my bride look, Sir Ackerman? Is my omega safe?” The king asked coyly, knowing his request that Levi check on Eren’s ‘safety’ was simply a way to mock the alpha. 

Levi bit his tongue, stopping himself from saying something rude in response. “His highness is safe. He has a guard and servants preparing to move him to the chapel once the people have made way and the court has taken their places in the church.” He reported back, keeping his hands from clenching and showing any sign of discontent. 

“Wonderful!” Zeke turned to the chapel doors where the court and royal guests began to enter and sit where they had been assigned. As Levi began to walk to his assigned post at the wall, far from the altar, Zeke stopped him. “Sir Ackerman, it appears that the man who was to hold our rings has fallen ill with fever this morning. Take his place.” The male said nonchalantly as a young servant helped lift a heavy cloak over the king's shoulders. The large tufts of white and black fur fitting around his shoulders. A young servant walked forward, holding out the dark red pillow with two golden bands pinned upon it. 

Levi stared at the king who, in turn, starred the alpha down. His hesitance was clearly disobedience. “I can have the omega fitted with a collar instead, Levi.” The collars were a sign of an unfaithful omega in wedlock. It brought shame to the omega and much harassment. With shaking hands, Levi took the pillow from the fairly capable girl and took his place just steps away from the altar. He stared at the doors at the front of the church, watching as all the guests entered. It was as if he would be watching Eren walk down the aisle towards him to the altar for their own wedding. 

\-- 

Beautiful singing filled the air from the loft above the altar, choristers singing beautiful music for the procession of the new queen. The servants fitted Eren with a long, intricately designed lace veil that followed his train on the stone floor before giving him a large bouquet filled with roses, lilies and many small filler flowers that were everything he hated. Servants danced around him outside of the church doors as they made the last touches to his gown before they took their place at the end of his dress and veil, holding the sides of the rich fabric so that Eren could walk down the aisle much easier. The omega let out a shaky breath when the doors opened and he stared ahead with the veil covering his face before walking forward, his fists clenched tightly around the bouquet of flowers. With everyone's eyes on him, the omega slowly worked his way up the altar to the king, his green eyes watching the male who stood proudly above everyone on the altar. Erens body began to shake, fear consuming the omega as he proceeded toward the evil alpha. His eyes widened though when he saw the ring bearer, easily recognizing Levi who, very evidently, looked uncomfortable with where he was and what he was doing. The raven haired alpha pointedly made an effort to look at the wall and ignore the omega walking up the aisle. It hurt Eren. 

Eren held back his tears once he joined the king at the altar, doing his best to stop the shivers. The king held Eren's hand tightly in warning as they began reciting their vows. Levi could see how uncomfortable Eren was and it made everything inside of the alpha want to storm over and take Eren away from the king and the kingdom. But he couldn’t. He could do nothing. 

“Do you take Eren Jaeger to be your omega?”

“I do.” Zeke responded confidently with a grin, pulling Eren closer. The Pope turned to Eren, looking at the omega.

“Do you take King Zeke Jaeger to be your alpha and offer yourself to him so the alpha's name may live on?” 

Eren's eyes widened as the reality of his situation seemed to set in and he continued to look up at Zeke through his veil while holding back his tears. His words were caught in his throat until Zeke gave his hand a rough squeeze. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“I do.”

The Pope nodded his head before motioning the ring-bearer forward. Levi's body was tense as he walked up the few steps to the altar before kneeling and holding the pillow up high for the newly wed couple. Zeke picked up the ring intended for Eren and he lifted his hand before putting the ring onto his ring finger just above his large engagement ring. Zeke brought Eren's hand to his lips, kissing the band before letting Eren pick up his wedding band. The brunette's shaking hand reached out for the thicker, wider wedding band before picking it up and then lifting Zeke's hand to put the ring on his ring finger. Once the ring was on the king's finger the guests began to applaud the newly wed couple, overjoyed that the next generation would be led by a traditionally married king and an omega who could only bring forth a prosperous future. Zeke waved at the people of the court before he lifted Erens veil from his face to look at the beautiful omega below. When Levi looked over at the pair his heart was pounding in his chest. Eren's eyes were darting about with desperation for someone, anyone, to notice how terrified he was and how he didn’t want this union. Zeke leaned forward and he kissed Eren with no care for how the omega was feeling, kissing him sweetly to continue the lie that the omega was clean and untouched to their wedding guests. 

“Long live the king! Long live the queen!” Loud chants began from inside the chapel and outside, celebrating their new queen.   
Zeke waited for the chanting to quiet down before speaking.

“My court, my people… please, feel welcomed to our home. In the castle, there will be a grand feast for all and music to celebrate our unity! Now, enjoy your afternoon and your evening.” He cheered and a servant brought a goblet of wine to him, the king picking it up to have a sip before giving it back to the servant. It was well-known what came after the wedding festivities- the consummation and the mating. Eren was very well aware of what would be expected of him that night as the servants had helped prepare him the night before by moisturising his body and massaging him with special oils to soften his skin and help him with his fertility.

Eren stared straight ahead with a panicked look to his eyes, especially when the king pulled him close to his side and they walked out of the chapel as a new pair. As much as Eren and Levi were divided, the young omega still looked over his shoulder to the alpha, his eyes meeting Levi’s as a way to beg for help but it was all for not at the moment. There was nothing Levi could do and the alpha locked his eyes with Erens before looking away once Zeke looked over his shoulder at him from over his shoulder. Zeke smirked and Levi couldn’t hold back from releasing a low, quiet growl that rumbled in his chest. He turned abruptly to the royal guards around him and he got into position before following orders from his commander to follow the newly wed royals into the castle and accompany them. 

Throughout the night, Levi stood idly by the ornate wall listening to overly jovial and royal music from the bards as people drank and danced. After the first dance between the king and queen, Eren was taken to the side by his new waiting servants to eat specific foods that would not have him bloat or give him any unappealing breath for the king. The male was still dressed in the tight wedding gown, accepting congratulations from guests who would bow politely or kiss his hand. However, he also had to thank guests who would put their name on a slip of paper and inside of a special slotted chest on the table before him. Erens thoughts would race whenever someone would add a new page into the chest, trying to ignore the disgusting looks of arousal from the guests. The chest held every name of those in the castle but guests could pay to insert their names more than once for the opportunity of viewing the consummation and mating of the newly wed couple. The royal advisors and their personal servants would watch the union to confirm the virginity of the omega, the successful first attempt at conception and, most importantly, the official and proper mating between the alpha and omega. However, the advisors and servants were considered to be biased. Therefore, a lucky guest from the wedding would have the honour of viewing and officiating the union as a witness. It was customary that the money earned would be given to the omegas family but, in Eren's situation as famililess, it would be given to his alphas family. Nothing in this union would be in the omegas favour tonight or at all in the future. Erens servants waited silently with their omega master, their hands held in front of themselves politely and maintaining a calm air while inside, they were hurting for their master. The king was known for taking whom he pleased and they had never heard word of any kindness or care in how he takes his omegas. He was known as a brutal lover, one who has no thought of pleasure for his partner. 

The king lifted his goblet up high as he approached his bride, calling the attention of all in the room. The music slowed before silencing and those dancing stopped, standing where they were. ”My people! I would like to thank you all for your kind words and celebration of our union.” 

Everyone applauded with excitement, cheering with joy. Two servants moved to the chest, lifting it up by its handles before setting it on the marble table that once held some of the open feast. Eren let out a shaky breath before straightening his back and walking over to his husband, standing alongside him. His servants followed obediently with their heads down.

”I would like to thank you all for your kind donations.” Zeke motioned to the chest with his goblet while wrapping an arm around Erens waist. The omega did his best to not shiver at the alpha's touch. ”Tonight, I shall allow my bride the opportunity to choose the lucky winner!” 

Erens head quickly snapped up to look at his husband, eyes wide but the alphas' smiling expression never changed. There was a silent warning in his eyes, daring him not to obey the indirect order. Levi was suddenly very interested in the affairs as well, his eyes glaring darkly at Zeke before watching Eren as he slowly took steps forward towards the box. The two servants unlocked a small lid on the top and lifted it to reveal a hole big enough for Eren to fit his hand into in order to pick a slip of paper. The omega let out a shaky breath before reaching inside of the chest and moving his hand about to mix the pages, his eyes closed as he focused on maintaining his steady breathing and not panic before his people. The room was eerily silent for the forbidden lovers but for everyone else, it was an exciting silence filled with want and anticipation. 

Once Eren removed his hand from the chest with a folded slip in hand, an eager murmur filled the crowd, their eyes following the white page like the hungry on the streets watching the farmers market from a distance. Eren turned to hand the page to Zeke but the alpha shook his head. ”Open it and congratulate the winner.” 

”Of course, my king.” Eren gave a nervous smile before bringing the page closer to him, his hand shaking as he moved his fingers to a position that would allow him to open the folded sheet. He quietly let out a nervous breath of air as his mind kept repeatedly begging it to be some man or woman he would never have to look in the eye again. He opened the page and he stared at the words before him before his eyes opened wide. The crowd began to whisper quite loudly, wondering why their queen was in such shock. 

”Read it aloud, my queen. Our people need to hear who won. After all, they’ve all paid so handsomely for such an opportunity.” Zeke spoke to her lowly, his hand coming to rest on his shoulder and he squeezed roughly however it simply appeared comforting to their guests. 

Eren stopped the tears in his eyes as fast as he could while also attempting to stop his hand from shaking. He cleared his throat and sniffled a bit before declaring the winner. 

”Sir Levi Ackerman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave a kudos! :)


End file.
